demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Nyx
=Info= Nyx SC6 01.jpg|Nyx Nyx (ニクス, Nikusu) is a original character. She was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2018. Nyx made her first appearance in SoulCalibur V. Trivia *Nyx is a demoness with unknown power. Relationships *Void - master and beloved *Nirvana - ally *Frost - ally *Vortex - ally *Ash - ally Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Nyx appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Nyx for many years served at the court of Devil and princess Lily. On one of her missions in world of mortals she had fallen into a trap - a detachment of mercenaries arranged a hunt for a demoness. Then fallen angel Void saved her. The demoness fell in love with him. The angel soon reciprocated to her. Nyx helped Void to find demons with convictions for the Order Of Leviathan. Eye of Leviathan gave to Nyx lightning abilities. Read: #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 1" #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 2" Arcade Ending COMING SOON. Fighting Style Nyx use Tira's fighting style. Weapon Circle Circle is the same form as Tira's Buer. Nyx SC6 19.jpg|Weapon: Circle Critical Edge Heavens 6 & Hades 7 (SCV) Heavens 6 (Jolly): Nyx will say "Prepare to die!" and will proceed in dancing around with her Ring Blade - violently hitting the opponent while doing so. Each strike will make her weapon glow a golden orange and will produce small sparkles as the enemy endures more damage. When the maneuver is finished, Lexa will likely become Evil. Hades 7 (Gloomy): Nyx will glide her thumb across her throat - symbolizing death upon her foe. She then rapidly swings her Ring Blade onto the enemy and shares with them the means of a painful death. Her weapon will glow with a dark purple as the attack moves forward and a dark aura will surround her and her victim throughout the entire maneuver. Heavens 6 & Hades 7 (SCVI) Heavens 6 (Jolly):'''Nyx hits the opponent with a whirling combo. '''Hades 7 (Gloomy): Nyx hits the opponent with a whirling combo. And then finishing strike. SoulCalibur 6 - Nyx (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Nyx regains her Serpent's Embrace stance, and gains new long-range command throw. Summon Suffering is now an unblockable command throw. Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 5:22, 12 *Hair: 9:50, 31 *Eyes: 9:50, 20 / 0:0, 0 *Horns: 9:1, 25 *1 outfit: 0:43, 31 *2 outfit: 0:0, 0 *3 outfit: 9:8, 25 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Nyx SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Circle SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 5, 20, 5 *Hair: 1, 50, 9 *Eyes: 20, 50, 9 / 31, 0, 0 *Horns: 5, 0, 0 *Tail: 5, 20, 4 *Tattoo: 1, 50, 9 *1 outfit: 2, 0, 0 (0, 0, 0) *2 outfit: 5, 8, 6 *3 outfit: 31, 0, 0 *4 outfit: 5, 50, 9 Weapon colors: *Circle: 31, 0, 0 / 0, 0, 0 / 5, 8, 6 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Nyx SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Circle Stage SoulCalibur V Shrine of the Snake God Palgaea (Astaroth's battleground). Frost SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Shrine of the Snake God Palgaea Music Theme "Chainless Disaster" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur V / VI *''I shall have my revenge!'' *''Let's do this!'' *''So you wanna fight?'' *''Death to the weak!'' *''I'm hungry...'' *''You say something?'' *''Just for you...'' *''What!?'' *''It won't go easy!'' *''You're mine!'' *''The battlefield is where I belong.'' *''Farewell.'' *''Here you go!'' *''You seem strong...'' *''Go away!'' *''You think you're strong enough?'' *''Ready. Let's go!'' *''Idiot.'' *''I lost! (during ring out) *''Too strong! (during ring out) *''Now... Taste this!'' *''Die!'' *''Disgraceful...'' *''Are you... stupid?'' *''It's over!'' *''Your... A pain!'' *''This will hurt!'' *''My mistake.'' Category:Nyx Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters